Too Good to be True
by lovelyeleanor
Summary: JJ and Drake spend Thanksgiving together. Just cute fluff!


Author's Notes: Hello all! I have taken a short break from the story I'm currently writing to bring you my favoritest FAKE pairing ever, Drake and JJ, in their own little Thanksgiving story! This is just my little way of saying happy turkey day to all those who celebrate it-or those who don't! Either way, enjoy!

I don't own FAKE or its plot, by the way! xx

* * *

In a very posh apartment located on the trendiest block around, a pleasant smell radiated from the kitchen of one lavender-haired police officer, who was busy creating a masterpiece of a meal. From the couch of that very same apartment was another police officer, one that was not quite as apt to have rainbow-colored hair as his counterpart was. Rather than participate in the baking, he was sitting on the art-deco couch with his eyes glued to the bright TV screen as a football game was in progress, with a beer bottle in his right hand.

"JJ, didya see that! Damn, he had him so good on that one!" he exclaimed, his eyes lighting up with the excitement of the crowd at the play.

JJ, his electric-blue eyes shining in the light brought in from the window, stared at the television with slight disinterest. "I don't understand why you and everyone else enjoys football so much, Drakey," he finally said, returning to the food that he had cooking on the stove.

"It's the thrill of competition…oh, shit man! He almost had it!" Drake yelled at the unsuspecting TV loudly, to which JJ just shook his head.

"You better turn that thing off, because dinner's almost ready!" he called cheerfully, taking the true masterpiece of dinner out of the oven and placing it carefully on the table, watching as it sizzled out tender juices.

Ignoring JJ's comment, Drake went back to watching with insightful eyes, until a waft of the turkey came his way. Instantly, Drake was turned around and out of his seat, his attention now turned into the cooling bird.

"Wow, that smells good…" he commented, looking over it as if it were a prized artifact. "Smells just like my mom's turkey…"

JJ smiled an innocent smile at him as he continued to set out cut up vegetables onto a neat glass platter. "It tastes even better than it smells, trust me," he told him, hiding his snickers beneath a carrot slice.

"Is it almost ready?" Drake asked impatiently, staring at JJ with the desire of a toddler at Christmas time.

Sighing dramatically, JJ placed a sugar snap in Drake's mouth childishly and said, "Almost, Mr. Impatient! Why don't you set the table while we're waiting?"

Chomping on the vegetable with a slight amount of disgust, Drake walked over to the silverware drawer and began to collect items accordingly. "Are you sure we're allowed to eat on that table? What if I spill or something?"

"You better not. But I don't care, just because it looks fancy doesn't mean it is fancy!" JJ replied cheerfully still, with the holiday spirit being infectious to him. He had all but turned on the Christmas music, which Drake had begged him not to do so he wouldn't have to hear the cries of the announcers mixed with 'Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer.'

Cautiously still, Drake set everything down on JJ's fancy-looking glass table, which was accompanied by large, purple-upholstered chairs that sat at each end of it, towering over the shiny, crystallite table. JJ had his apartment in good shape; as for Drake's, it was in a virtually unlivable state of being.

One by one, JJ began to bring various items of food over to the table: a whole bowl of snow-like mashed potatoes, spun round and round to make mashed perfection, a loaf of bread made from scratch, steamed broccoli with a hint of homemade cheese sauce, fresh cranberries, a tossed salad, and most importantly, the turkey, a grand thing of monstrous proportions, weighing in at over twenty pounds of juicy goodness. Seasonings covered the turkey abundantly, and it was a crisp brown color, one that reminded one exactly of fall.

"Man, it's too bad none of the guys could come over and witness this…guess that just means more turkey for me!" Drake chimed in happily, his eyes still keeping the turkey on close watch.

"Yeah…well with Ryo and Dee heading upstate to spend time with Ryo's aunt, and Ted going back home for the holidays too…" JJ trailed on, his eyes fluttering to the vintage chandelier directly above the table, which shined on it and reflected the glass prisms beautifully. "Honestly, I don't know why anyone would leave New York City during this time of year. It's the best place to be. The weather is perfect for showing off your new coat, the Macy's parade is so full of joy, and then the very next day you get to go shopping at all the best stores!"

"I guess some people just don't see it as you do," Drake remarked with a laid-back smile. He recalled the events of earlier that day, and how JJ had dragged him out of bed to catch the subway early in the morning to get in line for the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade. After that they traveled back to his apartment, where JJ spent the day perfecting his Black Friday shopping plans and cooking meticulously and Drake sat on the couch and watched the game, the manliest thing to do, in his opinion. New York really was the perfect place to spend the holiday, especially when you were with people you loved. Drake couldn't help but feel happiest when JJ was giggling at the floats passing by, or verbally appreciating the various fashions displayed in the department store windows. Even if they had no good food and even if they had to be at work that day, Drake could still find comfort in the fact that he would be spending the day with JJ.

Once they were both seated, JJ sat up as straight as he could, for posture's sake, and said, "Before we eat, we have to say what we're thankful for!"

"Oh, yeah," Drake realized, his mind still concentrated on the turkey in front of him. Like a true manly man, for Drake, it was all about the meat. "I'm thankful for the bird."

"Oh, come on, Drakey!" JJ chastised. "Fine, I'll go first. Um, let's see…this year I'm really thankful that leggings went out of fashion, because those things are atrocious! But I'm glad that pastel colors are in, because everyone needs to appreciate my hair more! And I'm glad that I got more time off this year, and that there was less crime this year, and that new girl in the reception office who always compliments my looks, I'm thankful for her too! I'm thankful for Dee, of course, and I guess Ted is usually pretty nice, and Ryo has his benefits too…but most importantly, I'm thankful for you, my Drakey! Because you're like, totally awesome and stuff! And you're super-sweet and kind to me, and I really love you."

"Aww, JJ," Drake said admiringly, clearing his throat afterwards. "Well, I'm thankful that the Giants haven't been too shitty this year, I'm thankful that hockey's been pretty kickass too, and I'm thankful that the Knicks have totally sucked so Dee is always pissed off. I'm pretty thankful that I haven't been evicted yet, God knows why, and I'm pretty happy that I got a raise this year, even if it wasn't that much at all. I'm thankful for guys nights when Ryo buys the beer, because he's like frickin' loaded or something. Dee and Ted are pretty good friends, except when they're broke. And of course I'm most thankful for you, JJ, because you don't treat me like a total loser even when I am one. And I, you know, love you too."

JJ was smiling from head to toe, his cheeks tinted pink-which Drake had to admit, complemented his fair skin tone well. "Aww! Okay, you can eat now. Now that you suffered through that."

"Yes! Finally!" Drake almost cheered, causing JJ to laugh merrily. It wasn't long before both of their plates were filled with food, and they had one of the most pleasant Thanksgivings that either had ever experienced.

When both were full to the point of sleepiness, both JJ and Drake began the daunting task of cleaning up the kitchen. Drake hated cleaning to begin with, but to JJ, cleaning was as necessary as brushing your teeth.

As they stuffed food into bags and covered containers with aluminum foil, Drake remarked, "You know, you were really right about that turkey. It smells amazing, but it tastes twice as good!"

JJ smirked indignantly, responding, "Really? I'm glad. Interesting you say that, though."

"Why would it be interesting?"

"Because I recall you saying that you hated tofu!"

"I do, tofu sucks. Why would-holy shit. Was that-?"

"Yup! That was my famous tofurky recipe! Silly Drakey!" JJ smiled, as he watched the horror unfold on Drake's face.

"Oh, Jesus! That was…actually good? How did you make it taste like that?" Drake asked, perplexed to the highest degree possible.

"I think it's just the placebo effect, honestly," JJ told him, shutting the fridge door after a bit of a fight with it. "But you liked it, didn't you? You should try new things more often."

"I think you bring that out in me," Drake said, responding to JJ by planting a kiss on his soft lips. JJ eagerly returned the kiss, leaning against the counter and draping an arm around Drake's neck as they kissed deeply.

And through the remainder of the holiday, they both spent the night close to each other, because what could be better than a holiday in New York City with your loved ones? To JJ and Drake, absolutely nothing.


End file.
